1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel synthetic crystalline zeolite of the molecular sieve type, hereinafter denoted "LZ-200".
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, naturally-occurring hydrated aluminosilicates called zeolites have been investigated and a great deal of technical literature has been generated. Zeolites exhibit ion-exchange and molecular sieve properties that are useful in many engineering applications. This has prompted researchers to develop zeolites synthetically from silica- and alumina-containing raw materials.
While many synthetic zeolites have natural counterparts, others have unique crystal structures that have no counterpart in nature. Among the earliest of such zeolites found are zeolites A and X as disclosed by R. M. Milton in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,882,243 and 2,882,244, respectively. Since the development of the first synthetic zeolites, more new synthetic zeolites have been made.